River
by TwIlIgHtLuVeR1994
Summary: another one of my story's. hope you like it. it's about a girl named River who is Harry's last family member.


**I ran as fast as I could but it wouldn't leave me alone. Why the heck was a strange man running after a poor fifteen year old girl like me that runs away from all the homes she is taken to? I slid on the ice and fell to the ground. I felt and tasted blood in my mouth. Then the strange man stood above me. In his weird clothing and I screamed in fear. He reached his hand down and I looked at it scared. I didn't do anything to this man. I was standing looking into a store when he came up and grabbed my arm. I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't. He said he had to take me with him. That's when I jerked my arm away and ran. He was probably going to take me to the police. He grabbed my arm and pulled a stick out from beneath his weird cape thing he was wearing. I struggled against him and tried to bite him. But he wouldn't let me go. I screamed for help. But I knew it was useless. Who would come to the rescue of an orphaned girl? Then he twirled me and himself around and I couldn't breath. Then I fell onto a hard surface. I was no longer in a dark alley but in a huge room where a fountain stood with golden creatures. I stared in fear. Around me stood more weird people with capes and sticks. If I ever got out of this I was never going to stand by a man with a cape ever again. I screamed and a man came forward. I cringed away from him. I was on my back, my elbows holding me up. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I angrily wiped them away. The man stared at me. Like he was sizing me up. Looking from my worn out shoes up my dirty jeans and black t-shirt to my eyes and dark hair. He reached his hand down and I spat in it angrily. He pulled his hand back and looked at me in disgusted way. Then he reached down and dragged me to my feet. I struggled with him as he led me down stairs to a door where threw me inside. I screamed and banged on the door.**

"**Let me out!" I screamed but it only echoed around the room. I collapsed on the stone cold floor and sobbed into my knees. I was scared out my mind. I shook and rocked back and forth mumbling to myself. I felt someone watching me and looked with a gasp. Four people stood there watching. One was the man from before. I didn't move. There was woman among the three boys. They were all young looking. Around their twenty's. My heart pounded and threatened to jump right out of my chest. My mouth went dry when the woman stepped forward to kneel down beside me. She smiled sweetly and put a hand on my shoulder.**

"**What's your name?" She asked. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. My mouth was dry and a huge lump blocked any words from coming out. So I just stared up at her.**

"**Are you sure it's her?" The woman looked behind her at the older man from before. He nodded and shrugged.**

"**I haven't asked her name yet. We just been looking for her and I just found her a second before I went to get you three." The man said. One of the other guys, a black haired guy, came forward and knelt down next to the woman.**

"**Tell us what your name is." He said softly. I swallowed.**

"**River." I whispered hoarsely. The girl smiled sweetly. I began to relax a little bit but not much.**

"**She is most likely her. We were going to run some tests on her." The man from before said. The black haired man nodded keeping his eyes on mine. **

"**What do you want with me?" I whispered.**

"**Do you have any family?" The man asked. I frowned.**

"**No." I answered. I had grown up in an orphanage all my life. Then ran away three months before.**

"**What do you want with me?" I asked again my voice getting impatient.**

"**River?" The girl asked. I looked at her.**

"**This is Harry." She said pointing to the black haired man. I looked at him for a second before looking back at her. Then she stood up and walked back to the other three and grabbed the other young man by the arm and the man that had taken me before and pushed them towards the door. The black haired man jumped up and went to the door. The girl closed the door and pushed her through a crack and whispered quickly to the man left in the room.**

"**I can't!" The man cried hysterically.**

"**Yes you can!" The girl said through clenched teeth and slammed the door in the guys face. He stared at the closed door for a long time. I sat with my knees up to my chest and my arms around them, nervous. My teeth began to chatter and that's when he turned around. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. I watched him uneasy. Then he sighed and sat down next to me. I tensed and clenched my jaw. I wasn't used to being close to people like this. Everybody hated me at the orphanage and I was glad. Because then I was alone and I didn't have to worry about hurting peoples feelings and stuff like that. No one ever sat by me during meals and during school they only sat by me because they had no choice. I was teased because when people would come to adopt no one would even look at me. The other children called me a freak. It hurt when I was a little kid. By the time I was ten I was to use to it so I only shrugged and let it go in one ear and out the other. The guy sighed again and I looked at him through the corner of my eye.**

"**Look… I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it." Harry said looking down at his hands. Clenching them into fists and unclenching them. He was quiet for another three minutes. Then he sighed again.**

"**Ok I'm just going to come out with it. I don't know how because all of my family was killed but you are the last living relative to my family and I have been placed as your guardian." He said in one breath. I looked at him with my mouth gaped open and my eyes narrowed slightly. Then I jumped up and lunged myself at the door and tried to force it open.**

" **River?" Harry asked from behind me. I turned to glare at him and pointed.**

"**No your not." I hissed. I knew he couldn't be. When my mother had taken me to that retched orphanage when I was four, my family had all been killed. I was too young to remember but I know it was horrible. My mother had put me in the orphanage for my protection. A week later it was in the newspaper that she had been found in an alley murdered.**

"**Yes I am." Harry said slowly. I clenched my fists and glared at him. He sighed and stood up but didn't come over to me.**

"**I don't know how you can be. My whole family is supposed to be gone. But-" I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.**

"**I don't want to hear it!" I screamed. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes and I swiped them away angrily.**

"**River please… I know this hard for you. It is for me too." Harry said walking towards me. I backed up away from him. **

"**My parents were killed when I was a baby and I was raised by my mother's sister. I'd thought that everyone from my father's side was dead but I found out a year ago that I had someone left. I'm as shocked as you are." He said.**

"**No your not!" I screamed. I don't know why I screamed it. He looked at me with a frown.**

"**Yes River I am." He said slowly. I shook my head violently.**

"**A year ago I was in my best friend's parent's house with him and someone came rushing in through their fire place and told me that I had one more person left from my family. For years I've lived thinking there wasn't anyone but my aunt, uncle and cousin. Yes River I was shocked. Even more shocked three months ago when they found out it was a fifteen year old girl and it was only right for me to become her guardian since we are the only ones left from the Potter side. Then found out she disappeared again right before I walked into the orphanage to get her." Harry stopped panting slightly and his eyes narrowed.**

"**I have gone through a lot of trouble trying to find you. I have been traveling around everywhere looking for you. And if you like it or not your coming with me." He added. I glared at him. He sighed and took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.**

" **Can we please not make it hard for us. We are the only ones left of our family. Well… we will know for sure after they do some tests with us." He said. I glared at him.**

" **Please?" He pleaded. I sighed and rolled my eyes.**

" **I'm going to take you home with me and you will just have get used to the fact that your stuck with me until you're an adult." Harry moved towards me and grabbed my elbow. I yanked it away and he sighed.**

" **Then follow me." He said banging on the door. It opened and the other three stood outside the door waiting.**

" **I know you probably don't care but this these are my friends Hermione," He pointed to the girl. " and Ron." He pointed to the other guy with bright red hair. Hermione smiled kindly at me. I looked away. Harry sighed from beside and whispered to the other man. The man nodded and Harry turned to me. He reached to put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and he only shook his head. Then he motioned for me to follow him. I did but stayed far behind him. He led me and the other two to a fireplace. I looked at him confused and he looked at Hermione.**

" **Um… River? We're… we are kind of." She stopped and frowned. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.**

" **We're Wizards." He said. I gaped at them.**

" **Whatever." I said.**


End file.
